Sky's Broken Promise
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: Set not even a hour after the last chapter of Sky's promise, Byakuran finds himself on the run from the third leader of the Vindice and in another world just what did Tsuna do to him before she died seventeen years precariously? and what price have Byakuran payed for her last mistake? Sp-Byakuran-X-Au-Fem-Tsuna Sequel to Sky's Promise.
1. It Wasn't Me

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place unknown time unknown--

\--Byakuran's pov--

I am hidden entirely so that not even the sky lady herself can see me as i watch the flaming wolf that is Tsuna's soul beast form control sky flames that are not her own as they kill Renato leaving only a burnt body behind as they and the sky lady leave for the life stream, i walk out of the forest before sitting down beside the burnt corpse of Renato Sinclair the man who the woman that i loved chose i use my snow flames to light a cigarette before taking a long drag as my mind wonders off to the last time that Tsuna and i talked before her death a week later.

(17 years ago one week before Tsuna's dearh in Sky's promise)

(place Byakuran's house rooftop time midnight)

(Byakuran's pov)

(My light lavender eyes turn crimson in rage as i say emotionlessly "You can't complete your side of our promise because you **care** about me!?" a humorless laugh rips though my throat as i say coldly "that has to be the cruelest lie you've ever told me even in all our years knowing one another after all **_Tsuna_** we both know that what you just told me is complete **_Bullshit!,_** andi may hold feelings of love for you **feelings** that are very quickly becoming those of hate, but you aren't capable of feeling anything for me after i am nothing but a means to a end for you even now after you've become Renato's mate, i still remain nothing more than a used condom or perhaps the puppet who's strings you've just completely shredded as you watch the stringless puppet burn, what well happen to me, to **them** now because of your selfishness is forever stained on your claws Tsuna this is your fault, Now Leave before you don't get the chance to die in a week's time" Tsuna uses her night flames to go to her home in Japan.

And i can already feel the affects of what the woman that i loved has done to me a week before she is meant to die, i glare at the crescent moon as i feel the bond's between my six elements and i break beyond all repair and i think to myself [I'm sorry my elements but there is no stopping this the seven of us get to pay with our bond for Tsuna's final mistake and me well let's just say i won't be the same after this is over] as i light a cigarette with my sky flames one final time.)

\--present place Italy time unknown--

\--Byakuran's pov--

I am ripped out of my thoughts by the sound of a stick snapping near me and i see a now grown up Fuuta who is walking towards me with his night flames flowing around him i tilt my head slightly to the side to avoid the path of the on coming bullet aimed for my head as i say calmly "why are you trying to kill me ranking child" Fuuta eyes bleed crimson as he turns his eyes turn to the burnt corpse of Renato his father before they return to me where i am still sitting on the ground beside the corpse.

I grasp a thread that well force me into another world that is one of the many alternate universe's to this one and i begin to count down from 7 to 0 in my mind as Fuuta says coldly " Byakuran Gesso for the murder of Renato Sinclair with sky flames due to jealously on a count of your obsessive love for Tsuna Sinclair, I Fuuta Sinclair third leader of the Vindice family i give you the punishment of death by my hands, do you have any last words?".

I smirk darkly at Fuuta as i say calmly "it wasn't me after all I'm not a --" he never gets to hear the rest of my sentence as i am forcibly removed from the world i was born in as i am forced into another hopefully one where i can find the Tsuna from my dreams because Tsuna Sinclair sure as hell wasn't my mate.

The landing is violent enough to injure as well as knock me unconscious and the only thing that i know about this new world is that i am outside some where unconscious while not in my human form.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	2. A Brand New World

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place unknown time unknown-

-?'s pov-

I curse those fucking asshole's as i walk enraged though the park only for my clumsiness to kick in as i trip over something laying on the ground but to my surprise i land on two warm long furry white tails instead of the cold winter snow when i sit up right i see that the beautiful white tails are attached to a 30 year old man badly injured and unconscious in the snow, he has spiky white hair and closed eyes, a purple tattoo under his left eye, his white fox ears are relaxed while his long twin white fox tails are unmoving behind me, and he is wearing a hooded white vest, a long-sleeved black shirt, no shoes on his clawed feet, a black choker, a loose dark silver belt, ripped black jeans and a silver winged ring with a badly cracked sky orange gem stone almost white in color, and something deep inside tells me that i shouldn't leave this man to die in the snow so i do my best to carry him on my back as i make my way slowly towards my apartment on the second floor four miles away.

I leave the man on my tan sofa to go get a warm wet wash cloth to clean his injuries then after a few seconds of me cleaning the last injury that is located across the bridge of his nose ending at each cheek bone a hiss of pain greats my ears as the man grabs my wrist firmly in his clawed right hand while i hear the man as he says "too hot i take it that your trying to melt me with that hot water soaked cloth miss?" i bite back a sharp tongued remark as i say seriously "would you please let go of my wrist" he has his eyes closed still as he tilts his head to the side while he says "why should i? maybe i want to keep you close to me after all you do smell good enough to eat Miss" i roll my silver eyes at him as i say "open your eyes and you'll see why i need my wrist back" he slowly opens his eyes reviling pale lavender colored eyes that widen slightly at the site of me no doubt and i cant help but to smirk for some reason when i see his eye glaze over in a almost trance like manner.

-Byakuran's pov-

I open my eyes and i feel them both widen as well as glaze over at the silver eyes of the angel before me is 25 years old she has wild longish silver hair that starts fluffy but the back is really long and gray in color tied back by a black ribbon her low hanging ponytail that ends at her lower hips she is wearing a skin tight mid rib length shirt made completely out of white fighting bandages, black hanging hip jeans, a ankle length dark silver trench coat and silver cuff earrings on both her ears, flame like scars surround her right eye then travel down her neck towards her right shoulder where a coat sleeve hangs empty i turn my gaze towards her left arm which id sill in my hold.

And i see that their is no coat sleeve what so ever showing off the black tribal tattoo's that mix almost perfectly with flame like scars that travel up her left arm both of them starting from her middle finger and ending at her shoulder, i let her wrist go and she looks away from me as she says bitterly "i bet your thinking that how could i have been saved by a woman who is so ugly out wordily as me right?" she try's to walk away from where i am laying, but that is something i refuse to let her do as i use one graceful movement to put us in position where she is laying on her back on the sofa while i hover over her body as i look her straight in the silver eyes with glazed over pale lavender eyes while i say seriously yet huskily "actually i was thinking how is it possible for someone as broken as me to be saved by an angel, and may i be blessed with the Angel's name?" she blushes a lovely red color as she looks at me though half lidded eyes while she says "TsunaYuki however never call me Tsuna or Tsu i fucking despise those names!".

My eyes are half lidded now as well as i start to close the distance between us while i say "Byakuran amd you know what Yuki? so do i, like you i too despise those names also" Yuki kiss's me before i completely close the distance between us and we begin to explore one another's bodies though our clothes as our kiss becomes even more heated then just as Yuki reaches for the bottom of my shirt to pull it over my head while i begin with her coat a knock at the door interrupts us, we pull apart annoyed that were forced to stop then as i watch her walk slowly towards the door i put my right clawed hand over her mouth while my left pulls the right side of her coat down a little past her shoulder-arm-nub as i suck roughly on the scared yet silkily skin on her neck-shoulder leaving a mark behind then i fix her clothes as i whisper in her ear softly " **mine** and this well show other males your my mate no one else's its just a temporary mark until we can finish what we started earlier at a later date, now run along love I'll be here waiting for you to return oh and don't bring anything back for dinner i am planning a surprise meal for you Y-U-K-I" she kiss's me on the lips and i vanish from site as she opens the door to start yelling at the adult rain Arcobaleno Colonello who yells back at her as he says "Kora! what the fuck woman your four hours late for the meeting just be happily that I'm the only one out of the eight of us who knows where our moon Arcobaleno lives, now come on Kora! before Luce sends Reborn to track the both of us down and for flames sake Yu put your pacifier back on before we get there this time" Yuki pulls a white pacifier on a black chain out of her coat pocket and puts it around her neck as she locks the door behind her but not before looking straight at me in a apologetic manner.

My white bands cover my eyes while i light a cigarette with my snow flames and i think to myself [this new world is sure to be interesting, hmm i bet my last pack of cigarette's that the Reborn of this world is one of the main reasons why my Snow-Angel thinks so poorly of herself, well ill just have to make my angel realize just how beautiful she really is and to take shit from no one man or woman] as i take a drag while i lean heavily against the kitchen wall sliding down to the tile floor in the same movement as smoke begins to curl around me.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	3. They Broke Us But Together We Shall Heal

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Arcobaleno meeting place time unknown-

-TsunaYuki's pov-

I wonder what Byakuran is making for dinner tonight a touch on my arm snaps me out of my strange thoughts as i hear Luce say worried "Tsuna? are you alright you haven't said anything the whole meeting not even when i called your name from my chair" only Skull can tell that the smile tat appears on my face is completely fake as i say in false happiness "everything i cook turns into ash so i was just wondering what i am going to do for dinner tonight thank you for worrying about me, but you have a child on the way there for you have much bigger worry's then me please try to remember that" Luce gives me a happy smile and she hugs me while her sky flames blaze just below her skin making my whole being flare in pain to the point that i am forced to grind my teeth to keep from flinching from pain.

She lets me go much to my relief and the meting ends soon after but i know my troubles are only starting as Luce and the others leave just before i am forcibly pulled behind the shrine by all to familiar hands my clothes are burnt away as i am pinned to the ground by the man who i despise most as he sucks and bites both sides of my shoulders removing Byakuran mark and i force myself to go unconscious knowing from far to much experience with the bastard raping me to want to be awake for it ever again.

-ten minutes later-

-Skull's pov-

My hatred for the sun Arcobaleno only grows deeper as i carry the naked, beaten, raped unconscious form of Yu back to her apartment Colonello thinks he is the only one who knows where she lives but i am the only one with a spare key to her place which i don't wait to use opening the door then to my surprise the scent of soup greats my nose as i place Yu on the sofa as i lock eyes with the male who is cooking said soup with a cigarette between his lips as he puts the soup on simmer before putting the lid on top of the pot as he walks towards the sofa.

The room gets colder to the point where i can see my breath and i almost attack the man when he puts his clawed hand on Yu's scared cheek as he says coldly "so Reborn raped you did he, no wonder your mental state is so fucked up" he leaves for her bedroom soon returning with a fur blanket which he wraps around Yu's naked form as he says "can i trust you to watch over Yuki while i go to the store to get morning after pill's for when she wakes up, besides the fact that i am very sure she doesn't want to become pregnant with that assholes child, there is still the fact that if i don't leave soon both of you well freeze to death and the potato soup well become a ice cube" i nod my head slowly before sitting in the third chair at the dinner table the cold feeling in the room leaves with the strange man, but the moment he leaves the still very unconscious Yu says "Byakuran don't hate me please" a single tear runs down her cheek.

Fives minutes later the man that i can only guess is the one called Byakuran arrives back with two bags he gives into the bathroom more then likely to put what ever else he got away then he returns with bottle water and a small paper box that holds the pills he puts them on the coffee table in front of the sofa then he sits down leaning against the sofa while he says "Thank you for bringing Yuki home my name is Byakuran and i plan to make every single person who hurt my SnowAngel life's a living hell after i heal Yuki to the point where she no longer thinks such vile things about herself she is beautiful painfully so and she shouldn't have take shit from anyone about her out word appearance" i cant help find myself nodding my head along with a total stranger who seems to know Yu a little to well as i say "the names Skull and what is your relationship with Yu stranger".

The fanged smirk that appears on Byakuran's face sends chills down my spine as he says "Relationship you say hmm well she saved me from freezing to death in the snow this morning and after waking up i found out that she was the mate i was searching for, as for a something to call us i believe the words humans use for something like this is fiancée? yes Yuki is my fiancée, why do you want to know anyways?" i start to chock on the water i was drinking at the utter cluelessness of the man before who seems to be lacking certain human words ether that or Byakuran is totally screwing with me.

After i recover from almost chocking to death i say "Yu is my wife's best friend and my 12 year old son Kyoya's godmother isn't only natural for me to worry about her well being with her life as fucked up as it already is on top of a strange fox man cooking in her place who seems way to familiar with her for just having met this morning, oh speaking of time its time i went home before Kay kills me" i leave before Byakuran can say anything else appearing in front of my house where my very pissed off wife is leaning against the front door but when she see's the grim look on my face Kay's rage disappears, as i found my arms full of a crying Kay Hibari knowing that her best friend suffered at Reborn's hands again just by the look on my face and the rage in my purple eyes and the only thing i can do is hold my wife closer to me and hope that Yu's very odd fiancé can protect her from all the bullshit she has to go though with Luce, Reborn and her own family.

-three hours later-

-TsunaYuki's pov-

I open my eyes to find snow flacks falling around me and the sofa soon after i take a dose of the morning after pills it is then i notice Byakuran sleeping beside me with his head resting on the sofa his eyes closed tightly in pain as he says in his sleep "It's your fault Tsuna the sin is yours to bare for what you've done to my rainbow and me" tears begin going down my cheeks and i place my hand on his shoulder to try to wake him up only for me to let out a scream of pain as ice travels up to my mid arm.

Byakuran's eyes snap open reviling white glowing eyes instead of pale lavender and widen in pure horror at the site of my ice covered arm he takes me into his arms rushes to the shower turning it on the hottest level it can go, and Byakuran still completely clothed sits in the steaming shower with my shaking naked form between his legs pulled to close to his chest as he grinds his fangs in pain as i cry into his chest for the words he said while asleep for my arm and for my most recent rape by Reborn today.

The ice melts about ten minutes later but i make no movement to get out of the hot shower as i say "in your sleep you said that i had sinned against your rainbow and yourself that something was my fault what did you mean?" he makes me look into his soulless lavender eyes as he says heartbrokenly "the name i said in my sleep was Tsuna not Yuki so you've have done nothing wrong, i originally came from a another world that is very much like this this world but Tsuna the one who broke me and killed my rainbow before her death is the one i was talking about not you never you Yuki, t was a memory from 17 years ago in my world i wasn't always a snow like i am now, but Tsuna broke our promise and my rainbow died about two years after words from the slow acting backlash and me well lets just say I've never been the same since that is part of Tsuna's sin i am sorry i hurt you and because of that i well leave right now and you wont see me again any youkai who injures their mate doesn't diverse them".

Byakuran try's to leave the shower only for me to stop him by grabbing the back of his neck refusing to let him escape from me or the kiss i am forcing him into, his long soaking wet tails wrap around my waist pulling closer to his wet clothed chest which i quickly throw out of the shower along with rest of his clothes, we break the kiss and Byakuran begins licking, sucking and slightly biting my breasts-nipples making me moan when one of his tails begins to rub against my clit then suddenly Byakuran's wonderful movements stop as his whole body freezes up tensely as he quickly rushes out of the steaming hot shower to the toilet before coughing up blood.

The need for sex vanishes almost instantly when i see him coughing up blood looking very pained and i quickly go to throw on a pair of panties and a tee-shirt before rushing back to Byakuran with the large bath rob in hand which i have him put on as i say seriously "i am taking you to the hospital you may have internal bleeding from this morning and i refuse to lose the only man who likes me for me outside and all" he shakes his head very quickly as he says between bloody coughs "i am - not hurt - it's from the - hot water - i wasn't joking - when i - told you the - wet cloth was - too hot - this morning - I'm not a- i am a snow - and not - a normal one - ether that fault is - Tsuna's not mine - not yours it - is her fault - i cant safely take - any kind of - hot or warm - levels above - 65 and below - anything higher then 75 - makes me - this way - but if it gets - hotter then 90 like - in the summer - well force me to - go into a state - of hibernation - until fall-" he stops trying to talk as his coughs become more harsh.

I feel fear take ahold of my heart but i try to push it down as i say "freeze the room with your flames" he shakes his head as his left eye looks at my arm in shame causing me to grind my teeth together in anger as i glare at the man before while i say harshly "Byakuran if you don't freeze this goddammed bathroom right fucking now, i well go track down the rat bastard who made me the moon Arcobaleno then i well force him to marry me, and unless you want me in the arms of another man who i don't love Byakuran you well freeze this bathroom now" his eyes turn white as he freezes the bathroom then as soon as he stops coughing he pulls me into a harsh kiss that i cant help but to moan into as ravish one another's mouths for the third time today.

The taste of copper stays with me even after we break apart panting for air he press's our foreheads together as he says lovingly "so you love me hmm my dearest SnowAngel" i do something that i haven't done in years i giggle which makes Byakuran blush a deep blue color which much to my amusement gets darker when i say lovingly "of course i do and i have no intention of letting you leave ever i well destroy this whole fucking world because you Byakuran are my ArcticFox you are Mine" i can almost see the steam coming out of his white fox ears as he looks at me face completely covered in deep blue blush.

I let out another giggle as i drag my dumfounded lover out of the frozen bathroom to the kitchen as i say happily "come on lets go eat the dinner you made for me ArcticFox" and i let out a sound of surprise when he picks me up in a bridal style carry running clothed in only a bath rob to the kitchen as we laugh happily for the first time in a very long for both of us that i am sure of, he puts me in one of the chairs at the dinner table before going to get the food and i watch the man who was coughing blood not just five minutes ago rush around the kitchen like his life depends on weather or not i like the food he cooked for me, my poor poor fool of a lover has no idea just how much our lives really do depend on his cooking because i burn water and that should not be possible.

I am taking out of my thoughts as i see Byakuran walks towards the table with two bowls of soup and he smirks with a smoking cigarette between his lip when he hears my stomach growl hungry its my turn to blush and his turn to tease me as we sit down for our first dinner together one of many hopefully to come in the future.


	4. Free Food

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Unknown time unknown-

-?'s pov-

I unload a whole clip from my gun in rage as my night and rain flames pour off my body as i shake with anger at the fact that my father's killer got away just when i was about to kill him myself i look at the burnt remains of my father as i silently vow to kill that fucking sky user myself then u turn on my heel as i head home to make a plan about how i am going to get to what ever world the fox ran to because i know he isn't in this world anymore i can feel it.

-place store time 10:36am-

-Byakuran's pov-

Yuki and i are at the store getting food because instant ramen is not food i am ripped out of my thoughts when i notice Yuki glaring at me making my tilt my head to the side as i say "is something wrong?" her eye twitches as she grabs me by the right ear pulling me down to her level before she says coldly "wrong? oh nothings wrong" i am about to pull my ear away when her hold tightens as she yells in my ear "JUST YOU THROWING AWAY ALL MY INSTANT RAMEN!" i force my ringing ear out of her hold as i roll my eyes while i seriously "that was not food that was premade shit in a cup which i refuse to let you eat let alone own a whole closet full of the stuff" she growls pretty good at me well for a human and a large amount of people form near us as we begin to argue in the middle of the store in the pasta area.

Some of the people start cheer for ether Yuki or me to win when Skull, Fon, Lal and Luce show up more then likely doing some shipping of their own, then Fon try's to stop us only for the two of us turn on him in the blink of an eye as we say together pissed off "Shut the fuck up and stay the hell out of this!" the storm Arcobaleno holds his hands up in a none threatening way as Yuki and i feel our rage reach new heights, as we stand toe to toe i see her hand twitch but i still don't move even though i know what's coming next just by reading her body language, every single person in the store including Yuki herself gasp in shock when the glass bottle she grabbed shatters over my head making red wine as well as my own blood flow wildly.

I light a cigarette with my snow flames then i take a drag before i open my blood red eyes looking at Yuki while i say "Yuki if you hit me with a 200 dollar bottle of red wine again today you well not like what happens next" i smell salt and my eyes widen in horror as tears begin to fall from her silver eyes i pull her shaking form into my arms before the four Arcobaleno can do anything about my very real threat, Yuki has a death grip on my clothes as i rub her back while she cry's into my chest as my ears flatten against my skull in distress, even while i say gently yet very hoarsely "shh its alright, we're alright I'm not hurt and more importantly your not hurt ether, the threat wasn't towards you it was towards your birthday dinner tonight, we've been over this i can not hurt you in any way let alone lay a claw on you without you wanting me to do so, shh I'm sorry i got rid of the shit you call ramen even more so I'm sorry your stuck with someone like me Yuki".

Glassy silver eyes lock my pale lavender eyes as more tears fall while Yuki says sorrowfully "your the one bleeding all over the store so why are you saying your sorry! I'm the one who hurt you, i hurt you i am no better then her!" i almost inhale my cigarette as i feel my eyes go wide in both shock and horror at her words, my wet red stained bangs shadow my eyes as i pull Yuki tightly against my body while i say softly yet pained "don't compare yourself to **her** again, this little pissing match game of ours went to far today but it was just that a game nothing more, so unless you truly want me to be completely and utterly pissed off at you had best do the smart thing and never ever say that your like **her** again Yuki you are so much more then **she** ever fucking was, come on lets go check out or stuff so i can make dinner because we both ended up with fucking food poisoning the last time you made us dinner oh ya don't let me forget cigarettes this time" we walk hand in clawed hand towards the check out.

Yuki grabs the brand of cigarettes i smoke while i point towards the four Arcobaleno right at Luce herself as i look the cashier who happens to this worlds Shoichi in the eyes calmly while i say seriously "a bottle of 200 dollar red wine from France is laying on the floor broken in the pasta area that lovely lady over there has said she shell pay for the bottle plus this 60 dollar bottle of sake in my hand you see its a birthday gift for my dear wife so her boss was kind enough to pay for both of them, oh here comes my dear wife now hmm-" the 16 year old smiles good natured at me as he bows his slightly to Yuki and i he says "your husband was just informing me that it is your birthday miss my name is Shoichi, and in light of your birthday as well as by the looks of the wine and blood all over your husband more then likely due to slipping thus hitting his head on something due to the broken bottle of wine, i shall inform the boss that nether of you shall have to pay money, i hope to see you both again in the near future, oh and if you ever need a babysitter for your children i would be more then happy to do so i adore children".

I wrap my arm around her waist smiling at the children comment while Yuki blushes bright crimson then with a straight yet kind face i say happily "my wife and i well be sure to do just that, although we're still working on having our first child hopefully soon, i look forward to seeing you again Shoichi" i take the bags in my hands with my tails wrapped around Yuki's waist as we head home leaving four Arcobaleno shell shocked and a whole store of people very very confused.

The moment the door is locked and the food is put away yuki and i break down laughing so much we have to lean against one another on the floor as Yuki says "oh my god Byakuran! did you see the looks on Luce's face when she found out she would be paying 260 dollars for two drinks she doesn't even get" her laughs becomes more wild when i say "the Arcobaleno's reactions when i called you my wife and we were working on having children were simply one of the best things I've seen in a long time" Yuki is panting heavily from laughing so and i get up to go take a ice cold shower to remove the wine and blood from my body.

I put my hand on the wall trapping Yuki as i lean closer to her until our noses touch while i say "bad Angel your not allowed to know what's for dinner its a surprise now get out of my kitchen, before i find a use for those pretty lips of yours besides eating food" the blush that covers her face is lovely and i have to force myself not to ravish her against the kitchen wall instead i push off the wall and watch her run right into bathroom then i smirk when the sound of water running and the removal of clothes is heard a chuckle escapes me at the fact i have such a affect on my sweat mate to be as i go back to making dinner.

The table is set the food is done and that's left to do is go grab the birthday woman for dinner, i find her curled up on the fur pelt i use as a blanket half asleep a grin appears on my face as i hover over her body with my lips close to her ear as i say "Yuki wake up the magical ramen fairy left you a birthday gift on the table" i quickly move out of her way almost getting ran over as Yuki rushes towards the table with a joyous yell of ramen, i see her all but drooling near the table at the site of the dinner i made special for her birthday and before i can blink an eye i am on my back on the floor with a very happy Yuki on top of me as she says "this is the best gift I've ever gotten thank you and i do believe you've just made me fall in love with even more then i already am, so Arctic well you marry me?" i blush a very deep blue.

But i now if i mess this up in any way I'll lose her so i cup her right cheek in my clawed hand as i say gently "silly Angel I'm the one who should be asking you to marry me, but how could i say no to the best thing that's ever happened to me in all my 348 years of life? so yes Yuki i well marry you, when do you wish to be wed my dear" she looks thoughtful for a few seconds before a bright shine fills her eyes as she says "a week from on the last day of winter in the same place i found you unconscious" my eyes widen as a soft smile appears on her face and all i can do is nod my head in awe, We enjoy our dinner before going to roof for some sake as we sit side by side watching the snow flakes dance around the half moon in the night sky.


	5. My Angel

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place unknown time unknown-

-Byakuran's pov-

I hear rushed foot steps come into the room and i hear Skull as he says "holy fucking shit its cold in and why is the bed covered in ice!" i calmly throw the fur blanket that was covering both of us reviling a sleepy and half dressed Yuki wearing only a furry gray bath rob, while i am only wearing my pants with a thin layer of frost covering my half naked body i glare at the cloud who is shaking due to the cold room as Yuki says annoyed "dammit Skull some of us are trying to sleep off a massive hang over" when ice starts to travel up his legs Skull runs out of the room and both Yuki and i roll our eyes as she says "light weight its not even that cold in here" a chuckle leaves as we get dressed before we find Skull nursing a steaming hot cup of coffee i sneer at him as i say in disbelief "how can you stand to drink something that fucking hot" he looks at me then my slightly frozen coffee and Yuki takes a drink from mine before she says "Skull why are you here it is 2 in the damm morning" we both look at him annoyed.

But we let him finish his drink before he says "because of the stunt you two pulled yesterday at the store Luce has called a meeting in one hour but if you picked the phone for once i wouldn't be here freezing to death" the mug in my clawed hand breaks and my blood ends up on the kitchen floor because of the glass in my hand as anger pours off me in waves along with a thick layer of snow covering me as i say pissed "alright i am fucking tired of this woman she doesn't do jack shit when Reborn rapes my mate over and over again, and if she wasn't with child she would be a block of ice right fucking now" Yuki hands me some pain pills for my own hang over and i swallow them both dry to damm annoyed to care.

The snow stops falling as a truly cruel idea comes to my mind and i pull the glass out of my hand with my claws before i transform into a smaller version of my beast form that of a normal sized fox with pure white fur and eyes and one tail i jump onto Yuki's shoulders before curling around her neck as i say calmly "i am going with you Luce has been nagging you from what you've told me to get a animal partner anyways just pass me off as your new partner called Arc" she nods as she pets my fur while Skull and her leave for the meeting.

Skull holds the door to the shrine open for her as Yuki goes to sit down next Fon with Skull sitting down on her other side as Reborn sneers while he says harshly "cant open a door anymore dame-Tsuna you need the lackey to do it for you now" she doesn't say anything to the asshole while i nuzzle her neck slightly sensing my mates distress however when Verde insults me calling me useless vermin Yuki looks at the scientist with her eyes light up with her silver moon lames as she says as cold as my own flames "insult my partner again i am already in a pissed off mood due to having to come here before sun rise" when i hear Reborn say under his breath about pregnancy mood swings this sends me well over the edge as i fly towards him sinking my claws and fangs into his shoulder right down to the bone.

And i land on the table in front of Yuki with my bloody fangs bared at Reborn who has a gun in his hand ready to shot me in a heartbeat only for Luce to be useful for once as she slams her hands on the table while in a kind of pissed off tone of voice only a female with child can use as she says "Reborn gun away now! Tsuna get your partner off the table! we are not here to fight one another, we are here to talk about yesterday's event at the store" Reborn puts his gun away and i go curl up around Yuki's neck again but with time my fangs are bared at Reborn in a very clear warning as he glares hatefully at me from across the table.

Luce pinches the bridge of her nose as she says "now Tsuna i am not mind about paying money for drinks i didn't get to drink because it was your birth day yesterday, what i do mind is you taking a stranger man home letting him cook dinner and do who knows what to you, a man who called you his wife to which you played along recklessly too now tell who he is so i can Reborn and the others look into him" it begins to snow as my fur stands on end at the fact Luce would dare even hint at me raping Yuki when her rapist is sitting across from me, a gentle hand petting my fur makes me shift one of my eyes towards Yuki who looks both pained and mad as she says calmly "stop it Arc if you don't you'll end up killing Luce's child so stop the snow i know your angery so am i how could i not be my sky just tried to pass the man i love off as a rapist however that is no reason to kill a child who has yet to take its first breath in this world" i grind my fangs in anger as i let my power fade and he snow along with it.

The Arcobaleno all look shocked in one way or another my ears press against my skull in shame that i almost killed a child Yuki makes me look into her silver eyes and i nuzzle her cheek before i walk carefully towards Luce i sniff her round belly trying to tell if the child was hurt or not it shouldn't have to suffer no matter how much i dislike it's mother for her lack of action and i tense completely when i feel Luce pet my back as she says softly "thank you for worrying my child is alright and i am sorry" i pull out of her reach not liking the sky anywhere near me let alone touching me, i notice Reborn looking Yuki with lust and want who's breath hitches ever so slightly before she has me curl around her neck again as she heads towards the door before any of the Arcobaleno or worse Reborn can stop her and she looks over her shoulder as she says "inform me when we have a mission but don't bother me until then, i need to go deal with some important things that do not include any of you so i well not be at another meeting until my business is over with" she leaves before an of them can stop her and i use my snow flames to cover her tracks.

I transform into my youkai-human form not a second after the door is locked and i pull the now shaking Yuki into my arms as she starts crying tears of anger, hate and fear all i can do is rub her back and whisper sweat nothings in her ears, it takes two hours for Yuki to calm down enough for her to look at me with blood shot eyes while she says weakly "did you see the way he looked at me if i was the last to leave again he would have raped me after the meeting, so what did he say earlier to set you off" my hold on my mate tightens as i glare at the celling while i say "he said you were having pregnancy mood swings but the way he said those words makes it seem like he believes you to be carrying his child, i should have aimed for his fucking throat but then the likely hood of the other Arcobaleno trying to kill me told me to do otherwise i did however loss one of my fangs in his shoulder near the bone and by the time another grows back in its place, we may get lucky he may die from infection" Yuki giggles at the last part of my words.

Then soon after words i find myself on the living room floor on my back with Yuki sitting on my stomach while she trails kiss's from my collar bone up to my lips and i let her do as she wishes until she bites my lower lip that makes me take over by pure instinct and i switch our positions to where i am hovering over her instead my tails running along her legs and i gently run my fangs across her throat gaining a moan from Yuki as she arches into my body grinding against my cock though our clothes which soon end up thrown over the sofa and for all the lust, need and want i feel right now i still lay Yuki gently onto the furs on our bed while i make sure this well be a good memory of sex as i take extra time to make sure she wont feel any pain and my reward greets my ears in the form of her moans as i push my entire length into her entrance slowly and a hour later of making love to my Angel Yuki wraps her legs around me so i cant pull out as i press into the entrance of her womb as her wet, tight walls milk my seed out me as i growl in pleasure my fangs growing longer when i see Yuki tilts her head to the side giving me better access to the right side of her neck where it meets the shoulder she cums for the fourth time when i bite down hard marking her as my mate and i feel her newly formed fangs do the same to me, then with new found energy we end up going for two more rounds before i pull out of my mate taking her into my arms as she lays her head on my chest while i cover us with a fur blanket as we fall asleep holding one another close.

I wake up three hours later to find Yuki still asleep curled into me in a very cute manner so i take the time to look at the beautiful Angel who is now a kitsune and my mate, i see she has gained claws, fangs, silver gray tipped fox ears and a long silver gray tipped fox tail which is wrapped around my own tails a gentle smile reaches my lips as i lay beside my mate waiting for her to wake up, while i go over the things that the memory walk isn't able to her just like the one i went on for Yuki's memories had holes in it memories her mind would shatter under the weight of keeping and i can only guess that i have some holes in my own due to Tsuna's betrayal my eyes darken at the thought of Tsuna and what she did before her death however when i see Yuki's silver eyes open sleepily all the darkness just fades away and i wonder not for the first time how is a Angel like her my mate she smiles at me a little sadly due to my memories and i find that i don't care if i ever find the answer to the question I've been asking myself since i arrived in this world.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3

And no flames dammit i did my best with the lemon i am a female who is still a virgin i can only do so much.


	6. Nanimori

Byakuran I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place unknown time unknown-

-Yuki's pov-

The moment she see's the wedding ring made from my mat's snow flames on my ring finger my mother almost breaks my spine and makes me glad i am in my human form as she hugs me happily while she says over joyed "i see some lucky man caught your eye Yuki was it that tutor of Giotto's Reborn?" Byakuran growls tiredly from his place on my shoulders making his presence known to my mother as she looks at his fox form in awe as i say softly "No mother my husbands name is Byakuran you'll met him later on in the start of fall when its cooler out but till then i would like you to met Arctic my Partner" Byakuran lets my mother pet his fur gently as she looks at him while she says softly "thank you for looking after my little girl would you like some fried tofu Arctic? after all i can tell your more then meets the eye" my mate nods his head slowly and my mother al but drags the two of us into the house.

When i go to help mother cook dinner Byakuran growls at me dangerously and i pout slightly as i say "aww come on i am not going to kill us with food poisoning i haven't burnt water in two weeks!" the look he gives me from his resting place on the table says anything i need to know the look also tells me to sit my ass down and stay the hell out of the kitchen we glare at one another nether of us looking away from the staring contest and this is the site my newly arrived younger brother Giotto comes home to having come back to japan this morning as i hear him as he says confused "hey mom why is Yu having a staring contest with a fox?" mother comes out of the kitchen wiping her wet hands with a cloth rag as she stands beside Giotto watching us glare at each other.

The room gets colder as Byakuran's hackles raise warningly at the fact Giotto is here who's eyes glow with his orange sky flames not liking the changed in the air, i close my eyes enjoying the cool air pouring off my mate in waves having been two weeks since the start of summer i push the sense of dread raising in my chest down as i slowly open my silver eyes locking with Byakuran's pale lavender ones as i say sadly "please don't waste what little energy you have left trying to get Giotto to leave we both know he wont so please-" i don't finish my words as a tear goes down my cheek which Byakuran licks away softly before nuzzling my mating mark though my coat as he makes purr like growls trying to calm me down and i wrap my shaky arm around his fox form.

Then before Giotto or our mother can say or do anything the air becomes warmer as i bury my face in Byakuran's white fur soaking it with tears as i say afraid "don't fall asleep yet please don't leave me alone" he cakes no sounds as his ears go behind his head in distress nether of us want him to fall asleep but we both know by tomorrow night he wont have the strength left to keep fighting against it like he has been for the last two weeks, when Giotto try's to touch my shoulder i flare my moon flames in a warning to stay away and my brother sighs slightly as he says softly "i don't know what has happened but maybe i should call Reborn he may be able to help" at the thought of my rapist being any where near me without my mate being awake to protect me i start to shake violently as i let out a sob before i say terrified "Arctic p-please i need you to stay a-awake don't let him don't let R-Reborn near me!" this time Byakuran does something that shocks my family and myself.

He uses his snow flames to create a snow version of his normal form which gently run's a clawed thumb over the scars on my face never looking away from my eyes as he says sorrowfully "Angel My SnowAngel i would give **A** **nything** to be able to stay awake to be able to rip that bastards fucking throat out, but i've reached well past my limit i've been past it for three days already but fear for nothing love should Reborn so much as touch you in **Any** way he shall be in for a bone chilling wake up call, I'm so sorry Angel i wont make it to tomorrow night" he places a feather light kiss on my lips with his snowy one's and he starts to disappear with me covering my mouth with my hand tears flowing over it wildly when he says seriously "I love you My Angel remember that and call the Sun he shall help keep you away from Reborn" just before his snow form completely disappears from view leaving only the sleeping fox in my lap i chock back a harsh sob that wants to rip though my throat as mother says gently "Arctic is Byakuran isn't he Yuki and i am guessing he wont wake up until fall?" i numbly nod my head as she wraps me up in her arms rubbing my back Giotto looks at me worried but he doesn't say anything as i cry into our mother's chest the sense of dread i was feeling replaced by that of loss.

Byakuran's sleeping fox form is on my bed and i decide to call the Sun the line connects as i say "Shoichi he is asleep now and i fear Reborn well try something how fast can you get to Nanimori?" i can hear him throwing clothes and others things into a bag as he says seriously "I well be there by tomorrow morning i am guessing you are at your mother's house then don't bother giving me the address Kuran already did" he hangs up the phone and i take the a picture out of my wallet a picture of Byakuran, Shoichi, Chrome and me during the spring a fond smile appears on my lips as i wonder if i should have told Giotto and mother or not but wave it off deciding ether way both of them well find out tomorrow.

Giotto answers the front door and i hear a familiar male say calmly "good morning Sir is-" he doesn't get to finish his words because i fly out the door and tackle him to the ground my face buried in his chest while he wraps his arms around my shaking form as Shoichi says gently "shh i know i know it's going to be alright Yu come on lets get you inside so i can give you your three week check up" i stand up offering Shoichi hand helping him up before leading him to the living room sitting on the sofa and as i watch him dig though his black doctors bag i take the time to look my friend over he is now 17 years old having just had his birthday four weeks ago he has short fluffy brown-red hair, acid green eyes with a black cat like iris, he is wearing black pants, a golden shirt, black combat boots and a ankle length white pirate style doctor's trench coat i hear him growl in irritation as he keeps going though the bag and i hide a smile behind my hand when i see his brown-red cat ears and long brown-red cat tail become visible in his anger he soon finds what he is looking for heading towards me as i take my coat off so it well be easer to do the check up as i lay down on the sofa.

Shoichi listen's to my womb with his stethoscope while Giotto glares at him but he doesn't do anything as Shoichi puts the stethoscope around his neck helping me put my coat back on as he says calmly "anything seems to check out beautifully nothing sounds stressed or off the little one is doing well with hot weather, have you been in any pain or noticed anything concerning Yu?" i shake my head slowly as i say softly "i've been sleeping more but i think it's due to the fact my child takes after their father being a snow flame user and all, so i guess it's only natural i would be feeling this way during the summer months, I-Ichi I'm afraid no I'm terrified what if-" Shoichi sits beside me wrapping me in his arms again as he pats my hair with sun flames dancing across his clawed fingers as he says seriously yet gently "Kuran and you are both so badly broken to the point nether of you technically count as Sky's anymore but your both still Mine and Chrome's sky's none the less and i well be dammed if i let Reborn do those Vile cruel things to you ever again Yu you have my vow as your Sun Reborn wont touch you without killing me first the same goes for Kuran's pursuer that night flame user wont do shit to my other sky not if i have any say in the matter" i cant help the smile that appears on my lips at the words of the Sun whom my mate and i both share under our broke sky's nether of us are enough sky alone but together we are a single sky with two elements.

I am taken out of my thoughts by mother as she comes into the living room as she says happily "oh my it looks like there is going to be a doctor staying with us how wonderful now then breakfast is ready kids" i rush towards the cup of steaming coffee and i almost get to drink some of the heavenly drink only for Giotto and our mother to gasp in shock when Shoichi flicks my forehead painfully taking my coffee away from me as he says pissed "No Hot Drinks You Are One Month Pregnant With A Snow User No Less If You Must Insist On Drinking Coffee Make Sure It Is Cold First This Is The Second Time I have Had To Tell You This If There Is A Third I'm Going To Ban You From Everything But Water!" he puts the cup into the freezer then he looks over his shoulder as he says calmly "oh ya before Yu decides to something stupid Again let me introduce myself my name is Shoichi i am Yuki and her husband's doctor and as you saw if i don't keep an eye on Miss coffee addicted over there she try's to drink Hot coffee which she is not allowed to while Pregnant so i do hope you don't mind my staying here to keep a better eye on her" mother looks very over joyed at the news of being a grandmother and Giotto looks faint as he says weakly "H-Husband! P-Pregnant!? when, how, why, who!" i take a drink of my now cold coffee ignoring my younger brother's inner turmoil in favor talking to our mother while everyone eats breakfast.

thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	7. Mine

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 ** **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination****

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 ** **on with the story****

-place Nanimori time 11:23am-

-Yuki's pov-

I calmly watch Shoichi who has his sun flames dancing across his finger tips as he runs his hands though Byakuran's fur healing any damage done by the summer heat as my mate keeps sleeping on completely dead to the world around him and i have my hand resting on my slightly bigger stomach sending a small amount of my moon flames to my womb calming down my child enough to put them into a restful sleep as i head down stairs sitting at the table, a cold cup of coffee is placed by my hand as Giotto sits beside as he says "why didn't you ever tell me you have sky flames if you had told me or father then you would have been the next boss for the Vongola family instead of me so why?" my hand calmly goes to my right shoulder where the beginning of my arm would be as i look at my 17 year old brother as i say emotionlessly "i was three when the man you call grandfather sealed my sky flames you hadn't been born yet when our sire whom i call worthless while you call him father gave ninth the go ahead to seal my flames off completely, and I'll give you a hint the seal shattered the day i lost my arm but i had been sealed away for almost ten years i was 13, i wont give you the answers to this puzzle kiddo however i can say with clear certainty i never wanted to be a sky all they seem to do is lie, break promises and hurt everyone around them, i only wish i had broken completely so i wouldn't be a sky at all still even a broken one" i leave Giotto alone with nothing but my words, a new puzzle and a untouched cup of cold coffee.

As i round the corner into the hallway i see Byakuran's and my own shared Sun leaning against the wall and he looks at me with sad knowing green eyes as he says "Yu are you sure you want the brat digging around for answers their are already to many players in this game of Kuran's and yours for it to end as anything but one of you getting yourselves killed, so are you sure?" i roll my eyes as i say "we aren't going to die so easily Ichi and Byakuran really should have not given you the memories of the you from his world at all because now instead of acting like a 17 year old you act like a adult three times your age why is that Ichi hmm?" Shoichi grins sharply as he puts an arm around shoulders in a good natured manner while he says "i am happy he did it was a great 17th birthday gift better then marshmallows which i am still surprised he has yet to eat any since coming here i wonder how long its been since he has had one hmm, -" he pauses in his words.

Looking towards my room up stairs where my mate still sleeps before he says "i died a very painful death in his world along with his five other elements he lost all six of us one right after another i died last he begged me not to leave him alone all i could was tell him i was sorry before i died in his arms i never thought he would care enough about me to give the me in this world the memories of a 35 year old me who was a underground doctor, i've decided that i am going to live as that version of me instead of the 17 year old who would have become a hacker or something similar, nether you nor Kuran are able to be a sky alone now after everything that has happened in your past's so you need to form a single sky together which is fine with me after all now i have two sky's to look after along with Chrome i wonder who the other four well be".

I give Shoichi a knowing look as i say "so how are you and Chrome doing you two have gotten really close as of late is something i should know hmm Ichi?" a dark red blush covers his cheeks as he avoids my gaze while he says "she asked me to marry her last week, and i know she is my soul mate and all but i still don't know what to tell her i am afraid she well refuse to let me turn her into neko youkai so what should i do Yuki?" i gently make my sun look at me as my mother walks into the hall as i say softly "did you save her from the very creepy pineapple that has been stocking Chrome while calling her Nagi?" he nods his head then i continue speaking as i say "do you love her Ichi?" another nod is my answer as i smirk warmly as i say softly "then you have nothing to fear Chrome love's you and you always make sure that creepy as hell pineapple stays away from her even if you end up getting stabbed most of the time as a end result, now go give her your answer now marry her Ichi bring chrome back with you after words i miss her" he nods his head again this time giving me quick yet gentle hug before leaving the house.

Mother smiles sadly at me as she has me follow her to her room where i watch in interest as she moves one of the floor boards reviling a hidden space for things she takes out a picture before handing me it and i see a younger version of my mother about 25 years old with knee length hair, bright silver eyes and a pair of claw gauntlets covering her hands wearing worn blue jeans, pale purple shirt and a white jacket it's style very similar to the Varia jacket as she holds the right hand of a 30 year old man his hair is black spiky yet wildly long at the same time with deep red-green feathers and an animal tail from a silver raccoon at the nape of his neck ending just over his left shoulder to rest in the front of his right shoulder, He is a tall and has a muscular build, He is wearing a black jacket on his shoulders in much the same manner as a cape it's style very similar to the Varia jacket, along with a white dress shirt, black pants, pirate like black leather boots and a loosely knotted blood red tie scars covering his face, mother brings me out of my thoughts as she says calmly "i am from another world very different then this one i was the wife-cloud of Xanxus and i still am, your younger brother's father Iemitsu is simply a means to an end for me until this world's Xanxus gains my husbands memories from my world mixing with the two together, much like the six year old version of me from this world and i being becoming one. after i was sent to this world after his death thus becoming a pregnant 17 year old widow knocking out a drunk sky who happened to be your brother's father before telling Iemitsu a week later i was carrying a child which he well never know is not his own even after he married me two days later never knowing you weren't his child" i look at my mother slight confused.

As she return my gaze with shining silver eyes instead of honey brown as she say gently "Yuki your about to have a child of your own so you are old enough to know the truth that you are Giotto's half sister your father is my sky-husband Xanxus" my gaze flicker's between the picture and my mother as i say "so that idiot isn't my sire?" she shakes her head making me smirk as i say "well you tell me about my father?" she smirks as she returns the picture to it's resting place under the floor boards before we sit on her bed as she begins telling stories about my father.

I hand my mother a clear pill filled with moon flames and a very small amount of sky flames from both my mate and my own as i whisper in my mother's ear while i say "give this to father next time you see him it'll force him to gain memories from your world's sky, you need to add your cloud flames before you force it down his throat i wish you luck mother cause if the stories are true then it's going to one hell of a show do you want five more for the rest of the Varia?" she nods her head and i give her five more pills before leaving my mother to plan out how she is going to get the Varia to take their medicine.

However what i didn't expect was to find Reborn sitting at the table talking to Giotto i grind my fangs in pain as i feel my scars start to burn my bangs covering my glowing silver eyes as i start to shake as i say coldly "Leave Nanimori Now" Giotto looks shocked at my words and coldness towards Reborn who is walking towards me as he looks at me with lust, want and other vile things as he says "my idiot student called me to heal your sky flames, but we both know you don't want that to happen just like you don't want a child that isn't Mine" Giotto chokes on air at his tutor's words looking the two of us in pure shock as i finally snap sending my moon flame covered now clawed fist flying towards Reborn's smug face intending to knock his fucking teeth out only for the bastard to catch my wrist in his left hand i try to get away from him but he pulls me towards him kissing me full on the lips i feel revolted as i try to get away.

The room becomes covered in ice and i feel a murderous area coming closer as i continue to fight back this time i bite Reborn's lip hard enough to draw blood the scent of ice, winter, spices and cigarette smoke fills my senses as i am pulled away from Reborn my face pressed in a familiar bare chest as i hear Byakuran as he says below zero kind of cold "i knew i should have ripped your fucking windpipe out the moment i scented you all over Yuki after she was brought home unconscious with your vile cum pouring out of her bloody, torn, abused entrance! when that night brat finds me in this world i well be guilty of killing you this time just not with something i don't have, Giotto come hold Yuki now" Giotto does as he told taking me into his hold having finally recovered from his shocked state as i watch my very pissed off mate freeze Reborn's feet to the floor so he can escape.

However what we didn't count on was Luce saving Reborn by appearing just in time to melt the ice opening a portal of sky flames to the shrine pushing said hitman into portal before my mate can refreeze him again and closing the portal behind her, waves of snow are pouring off Byakuran as he sneers hatefully at the place where Reborn was trapped just a minute ago as he says "i fucking hate that woman next i see Luce i am going to gut her with an very sharp icicle in a most painful manner" i giggle from my place in my brother's arms as i say "can i help? and how are you even awake right now there are still a few days till fall" the snow stops falling much to Giotto's relief, as Byakuran turns towards us giving me a tired yet loving smile as he opens his arms while he says softly "let me see Angel" knowing what he wants i leave my brother's arms as transform into what's now my normal form that of a kitsune female and as he holds me my mate gives a pleased purr one hand on my slightly larger stomach the other hand around my shoulders as he says with joy "our little one has grown in the time i've been asleep i've missed so much" he pouts slightly at having missed two months of my pregnancy to which i nuzzle Byakuran lovingly as i say "Shoichi is marrying Chrome right now and i finally found out why i hate that blonde bastard Iemitsu so much besides the obvious reasons" i whisper what my mother told me into Byakuran's left ear so Giotto doesn't find out yet.

Byakuran smirks sharply as he says "how truly wonderful, now then how about i cook you a certain dish you love? hmm Angel of Mine" i don't waste time as i go sit down at the table as Byakuran walks into the kitchen smoking a cigarette chuckling at my actions while Giotto sits beside me as my brother says seriously "well you tell me what happened between you and Reborn big sister because it seems like he cares for you -" a bitter chuckle leaves my lips cutting Giotto off as i say "Care? Reborn cares for me does he? i hate to shatter that sickening picture of yours kiddo but the thing you just saw a few minutes wasn't feelings, caring or love none of that bullshit was there, it was want, lust, insanity, cruel and so much more look closely at what you saw beyond the shock and you well see the cruel, harsh, biting cold truth little brother now tell me what you see now" i watch as orange eyes widen and begin to glow with sky flames as hands tighten into fists while Giotto looks me in the eyes as he says "he Reborn was going rape you wasn't he Yuki regardless if i was here or not, and by the way both you and Byakuran? reacted to him i take it this isn't the first time?" i nod my head as i say harshly "yes little brother his name Byakuran, and as for Reborn he has raped me many many times since i was 14 the first time it happened just a week after we became Arcobaleno since then i've lost count and i've forced myself to black out every time the last time was on the same day i met Byakuran a little more the four months ago he hasn't let Reborn rape me not once since then, any more questions kiddo?" Giotto covers his mouth with his right hand looking sick from hearing the truth about his tutor as he shakes his slowly before getting up and walking into the kitchen as i wait at the table for the soon to be show to unfold before my silver eyes smirking knowing that it's going to be interesting.

-Byakuran's pov-

The sound of a glass being taken out of the cup cabinet makes me stop stirring the milk into the potato soup as i put the pot lid on top putting the burner on low before turning towards the intruder who turns out to be Giotto drinking some water looking slightly sick even as i walk towards the younger male who backs away from me only to stop when his lower back hits the table, due to me being almost a head taller i put my left clawed pointer finger under his chin making him look me in my pale lavender eyes as i tilt my face slightly downward while Yuki watching sitting nearby as i say in a kind voice with a razor sharp undertone "this is your only warning Giotto never come into the kitchen when i or your mother Nana are cooking unless someone other then Luce or Reborn are bleeding to death on the floor, because the person kindly making a meal that isn't poisoned enough to kill you within two minutes absolutely deserves every single trace of respect though is to be had by the one's who are eating said meal for free, and should i find you or anyone else but Nana in the kitchen when food is being cooked by ether of us, lets just say i get to discipline you or others who don't follow that simple rule myself do i make myself clear Giotto" the fear pouring off of Yuki's younger brother is wonderful as i watch the younger male quickly nod his head up and down to afraid to say anything,

I lock eyes with my smirking pregnant mate before i return to the kitchen where i take out four bowls, four spoons and four napkins knowing that Chrome and Shoichi wont be here until at least tomorrow more then likely enjoying their honeymoon to tomorrow night or even a little longer i hand the table items to Yuki who takes my lit cigarette out from between my lips before kissing me as she purrs lustfully to which i roll my eyes knowing she wants me to mate with her more the likely due to the show i just put on just moments before as well her pregnancy hormones, but i only kiss back lightly before stepping away as i say seriously "Yuki we've been over this since we first got the news i well not have sex with you while you are pregnant i do not want to injure our child, i am sorry love but sex well have to wait until our child is born and one more week just to give you time to heal, i care to much for you and our child to harm ether one of you in any way" i leave her to set the table before she can argue with me because of her pregnancy heat even though i want Yuki just as much but i refuse to hurt what's mine be it my mate, my child or my elements pain and suffering should be solely for my enemies not my loved one's.

Nana helps me carry out the food by taking the plate of bacon to the table while i carry the heavy very hot pot of soup making sure to keep a thick layer of snow and frost covering my body to avoid coughing up blood, soon after everyone begins to eat i take my unused dishes away then wash them in the sink before putting them away leaving for the roof top where i sit for an hour maybe even two hours before i am taken out of my thoughts by Yuki as she wraps her tail around one of my tails with my other tail wrapping around both as she leans heavily against my back her head resting on the area near my neck as she says "you didn't have any dinner so i am right to assume your thinking about what well happen when the Fuuta from your world finds you here in this world aren't you Byakuran?" my ears go behind my head in destress as i continue looking at the moonless night sky while i say worried yet very seriously "are you sure that you want play this game along side me Yuki the ranking child well kill anyone in his way this includes you, our child, our elements and anyone else who try's to keep my head on my shoulders, its not too late you, Chrome and Shoichi could leave me to play this game by myself".

Yuki gets up and walks away leaving me alone with only my thoughts which are broken when a warm yet cool forehead is pressed against my own as a picture of me, Yuki, Chrome and Shoichi in the early spring time is moved into my view while Yuki says seriously but also lovingly "each of us have a copy of this picture because it is both a reminder of the day we decided on the dangerous game we are playing with almost everyone and a promise between the four of us that even though the road to hell is paved by the best of intensions even though when its over we would be standing in a sea of blood the four of us wouldn't abandon nor betray one another not in this world nor any other, so let me remind very dear yet foolish mate of mine that none of us are going to leave you ever no matter what" my mate embraces me as best as she can with only one arm while i cant help but think to myself [i truly am a fool after all i did forget to lean on the three of them for support i didn't let them even while i was giving them all the support they need, that needs to change for them and for myself] as i cover my mouth with right clawed hand to dull the sound of a sob while cold tears go over my hand and down my cheeks before falling onto the roof with a hale like sound.

-Fuuta's pov-

A dark smirk appears on my lips as i look with glowing black eyes at the very thin crystal thread left behind by Byakuran when he ran away from this world and i cant seem to help the laugh that rips its way though my throat as i say seriously "you had better enjoy life while you still can you dammed murder because i well find you one day and you well answer for your crime to no one else but me you hear me Byakuran you are Mine" i take the thread with me to find exactly which world he ran too and to get ready for a trip that i don't know how long well even last.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	8. One Ends, Another Begins

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-time skip four years later-

-place Nanimori time 1:00pm-

-Yuki's pov-

The familiar coolness of winter is a nice reminder of the day Riku was born four years ago on the first day of winter Chrome, Shoichi, Byakuran and i are uneasy in the most irritating way it's been almost five years since Byakuran arriving in this world after fleeing his own he says the only reason Fuuta hasn't arrived here yet is because of the threads that connect different worlds together don't like it when someone other then him uses them be it my mate or anther version of Byakuran from a different world so the threads are slowing down the third Vindice boss's arrival to the point where its been almost five years however the four of us can feel it in our bones, soul and our flames the game is going to begin soon, and the fact Vongola Ninth has informed Giotto that the battle for tenth is going to start in a weeks time where my half brother is going to fight this worlds version of my father Xanxus after i told my mother she gained a very cloud like gleam in her eyes which flickered towards the floorboards hiding her special treasure's from her world as she smirked in a bloodthirsty manner before returning to the cover she uses for this world heading to the kitchen to help Byakuran with lunch acting as if nothing had changed.

I am taken out of my deep thoughts by a frozen metal tonfa flying past my head nearly hitting Skull before getting stuck in the wall behind us as i turn my gaze towards the now 16 year old Kyoya who is on his knees with his blood turning the white snow red as a four year old kitsune female with Byakuran's white fur-hair coloring and my silver eyes she is wearing a white sun dress with no shoes on her clawed feet, her white ears are alert an forward while her long furry white fox tail is swaying softly behind her, as she has a very sharp icicle pressed against Kyoya's windpipe ready to end the young cloud who is smirking proudly at my daughter as he says calmly "I submit to you my little carnivore" Riku lets the weapon of ice melt away as she grins at Kyoya as he stands up taking Riku into his arms and carrying her with him as he goes to the nearest tree before jumping onto a nice thick branch the two of them watching the snow flakes fall as it starts to snow.

Giotto makes a noise of annoyance still unbelieving that the demon cloud of Nanimori and his little niece are soul mates after four years after we all found out a week after Riku was born when Kay and Skull brought a 12 year old Kyoya to see the new arrival, imagine the joy and shock that appeared when everyone watched Kyoya's eyes light up with his cloud flames in response to a week old Riku's odd looking sky flame filled eyes **[which mother later told me were flames of sky and wraith mixed together to form one flame type]** as the young cloud said calmly as if it was the most natural that for a human to say as he said "my mate" the only person who had a issue with the very clear as day fact was Giotto who was quickly knocked out Byakuran not really caring for the younger males foolishness on such a wonderful day, the sound of Giotto hitting the cold snow snaps me out of my thoughts as i see my 21 year old brother out cold with a smirking Byakuran standing over the sky as he says "i've about had it with Giotto's annoying bullshit he needs to get over the fact that Riku is going to marry, turn and mate Kyoya when she turns of age on her 13th birthday, i still don't know why humans always make such a big deal about age its not like Riku well be underaged -well at least not by our laws she won't hell Skull and Kay don't even care and their Kyoya's parents, so why does Giotto need to have a shit fit about something isn't that uncommon in youkai society?' the newly arrived Chrome and Shoichi having just returned from the store shake their heads along me and Kyoya's parents none of us knowing why my brother has such issues.

I see mother walking towards us and the mask of joy she is wearing fools everyone but me as Giotto wakes up just in time to hear our mother as she says happily "Papa is coming home tonight he says he has a surprise for the both of you Yuki, Giotto how wonderful well i am going to go to the store to get things for dinner" Giotto looks confused at our mother as she leaves to do something she had asked Chrome and Shoichi to do earlier this morning, but unlike my younger brother i know the truth and i can see just how truly pissed off our mother really is at the blonde idiot coming here why else would she take her claw gauntlets with her unknown to anyone else well at least unknown to Giotto who doesn't even know mother is a inverted cloud let alone not what she seems, i pull myself from my thoughts as i give Skull a look to which he only nods his head as he say seriously "alright Yu Kay and i shall look after Riku until ether Iemitsu leaves or until Byakuran or you tells us otherwise, Kyoya, Riku its time to head home!" Kyoya still has Riku in his arms as he leaves us without a word heading towards the Hibari main house ahead of parents i give Kay a quick hug before her and Skull both leave as well.

Byakuran rests his chin on the top of my head as he hugs me from behind wile he says "Shoichi, Chrome and i shall see you in a few days are you truly sure you don't want one of us to stay here with you while that idiot is here Yuki?" i shake my slowly as i say calmly "no we need to stick with the plan continue to do things on your end while i take care of the things on my own end, and remember if any of you get caught by the police, government, Mafia, Vindice, or that night brat, Chrome's blind, Shoichi's deaf, your mentally insane and i don't speak any language anyone else does" my mate and our two elements laugh gleefully i give the three of them a hug as i watch from the back porch as they leave to due their parts of the plan to begin our game.

It's around 7:56pm when Iemitsu the sound of his sickening overly joyed voice as he says "Tsuna-Fish!, Giotto! i've missed you!" i dodge the hug that the blonde idiot try's to catch me in ending with his running face first into the wall as i shiver a cold sick feeling deep in my stomach as i glare at him while i say harshly "don't touch me trash i don't want to catch your stupid" mother hides a razor sharp smile be hide her right hand as she says fondly "how wonderful to see you playing games Yuki maybe you'll want to play a game with your mother after dinner" i nod my head calmly watching as Giotto helps his father off the floor due to knocking himself out when he kissed the only one who loves him his beloved lover the wall, i go into the kitchen with mother havening earned the right to cook after four years of pure cooking boot camp hell lovingly given to me by Byakuran as a gift for our first year wedding anniversary three years ago.

I hear my half brother try to warn Iemitsu about going into the kitchen when we are cooking but the older sky just waves off the warning to which Giotto only shakes his in mourning as he takes a chair at the table to watch the show knowing first hand the hell on earth his father just walked into, mother's hold on her kitchen knife tightens until her knuckles turn white when Iemitsu place his hands on her shoulders while she is now deciding weather to keep up her act or stab the idiot in the eye as she stays completely still as he says words of love that both my mother and i find sickening judging by the very well hidden gleam in her eyes i decide to save my mother from the blonde annoyance as i tap on his right shoulder then just as he turns his face towards i sucker punch his lights out making him hit the tile floor past out cold as i drag him out by his hair before throwing him out of the kitchen and i look at Giotto as i say calmly "keep this dumbass trash on a lease tied to the stair railings, or i am gong to Fix the problem with a rusty paring knife" Giotto shivers in fear he cross's his legs trying to protect his lower anatomy knowing instinctively what i am threatening to fix about Iemitsu but i pay little to no mind as i return to the kitchen to continue cooking mother looks at me out of the corner of her right eye as she says "thank you for doing that Yuki i don't want my own game to end just yet, but i am sure that i don't need to tell you this after all you have a game of your own to play on a much grander scale then my own ever was and all i can do is wish you luck as i shall not be paying your game" i nod my head calmly accepting her words as well as the fact she doesn't want to play my game when her own is about to come to a close.

The moon is full and it's lightly snowing as i sit out side on the porch with a glass of blood red wine sitting beside me untouched knowing that Iemitsu is going to drag Giotto out here to talk to us about the real reason for his wonderful surprise visit and it appears i don't have to wait more then a hour as the two sky's come out side as Iemitsu says with his teeth chattering from the cold "there you Tsuna-Fish why don't you come inside we need to talk" i stay where i am looking up at the moon as i say harshly "cut to the chase trash unlike you i can stay out here all night without becoming a statue after we both know you've never set foot in the north pole for work the postcards you always send mother are nothing but fakes so what is it you want from me because as you well know as the leader of the CEDEF that the Arcobaleno are very busy people whom don't take to kindly to stupid people i am not any different from my fellow Arcobaleno in this manner but this is where the similarities end between the eight of us" i let a small almost ghost like smirk grace my lips at the gasp of shock from the blonde idiot behind me.

Giotto sits calmly near me having heard this all before in the least four years he try's to steal a drink of my wine only to gulp in fear at the death glare that promises nothing short of a very slow panful death with a fork if he so much as touches my wine the young wisely decides against taking any of my wine out of the need to keep breathing, i see my younger brother's eyes harden slightly as his father says seriously "Xanxus has broken out of his ice prison he and the Varia are coming here in a week to challenge Giotto for the title of Vongola tenth hair and should your brother fall that means the job of tenth shall fall to you Tsuna you can not let Xanxus become tenth, Ninth has ordered me to train you both-" i cant stop the chilling laugh that rips though my throat my eyes glowing with my moon flames, making Iemitsu chock on air in shock as he becomes uneasy more then likely due to my lighting and my flames appearing in my eyes as i say with a light undertone of madness "one game ends and another game begins i wonder who shall win the game's, hahaa what do you think darling who is going to come out as the victor?" i raise my wine glass up to eye level looking though the red colored glass at the moon which now appears to be blood red in color as i toast Byakuran while asking him this question knowing full well he is doing the same thing where he is currently, after all four of us their is no arguing that we're madder the mad hatter we need to be to play this game of our's to the very end result until only one player takes the title of ruler.

I drink my wine ignoring Iemitsu completely and slightly ignoring Giotto as i go into plan forming mode to get a plan as for what i intend to do to kick off my part of our plan for the start of the game, a too wide smile full of fangs appears on my wine stained lips both sky's shiver in fear and horror at the site of my smile but their reactions only make it grow even more bloodthirsty in nature as i start to wonder what my mother intends to do to finish her own game the one between her, the Varia, Vongola and my father i look forward to seeing who takes the title of winner in both games.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	9. Cloud

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

 **Disclaimer** I own nothing, i repeat i do not own anything else besides my own ideas and my oc's, so that means all the right's to Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any of the crossover's in this fanfiction every single right goes to there're original owner's.

 **Remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone* *"words on paper"* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking, -place/time- and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Nanimori high school time 8:52pm-

-Yuki's pov-

It's the second to last battle the battle of the clouds Giotto's cloud guardian Alaude walks past me on his way to battlefield and i can tell by the look in this worlds version of my father that he doesn't have a cloud however shock enters his red eyes as a familiar feeling person enters the battlefield wearing a long white cloak with the hood covering their face the idiot blonde acts like a whining child as he says "Hey you cant be in the ring unless your Xanxus's cloud guardian so get out of the ring now!" a cold chuckle leaves the cloaked figure as they burn away the cloak with very powerful cloud flames as a female voice says "well then it's a good thing that i am his cloud" the flames die down revealing a the real appearance of mine and Giotto's mother with knee length dark brown hair loosely braided, sharp bright silver eyes, a pair of claw gauntlets covering her hands she is wearing worn blue jeans, pale purple shirt, knee high black leather combat boots and a white Varia jacket but the thing that catches my gaze the most is silver wedding band on her ring finger she never wore a ring in any of my memories growing up so that most be the ring my father gave her.

The blonde idiot and my brother both look like fish and i look like the fox who ate the snake, as my father's eyes glow wildly with his flames which much like my daughter are a perfect mix of sky and wraith flames while my mother's cloud flames come off of her body wave after wave she doesn't wait for her son's cloud to so much as blink before she has the younger cloud on his knee's in pain with his throat bared to her in surrender as Alaude says "i submit" mother moves her metal claws away from his throat nodding her head accepting his surrender before turning on her heel heading towards my father as she stealthily puts the pill i gave her into her mouth unnoticed by all but me.

My father doesn't even try to stop my mother as she grabs him by the back of his neck forcing him into a full on kiss i see his throat flex which tells me she forced the pill down his throat with her tongue, i hide my smirk behind my hand as my parents return to the age's they were in the picture mother showed me but even i am surprised when they both gain claws, fangs, long tiger tails and tiger ears the same color as their hair with black and white strips, they mate mark another in front of everyone which makes chuckle as i say fondly "no wonder my mate says i am crazy i get it from them clearly" i flare my moon flames making my parents pull apart both glaring at me as my father walks towards me only to stand toe to toe with me as he says annoyed "what the fuck died in your coffee mini trash haven't you seen a married pair kiss before" i mirror my father's sneer perfectly making him raise a brow in challenge.

Which i am more then happy to give him as i say "their better not be anything other whisky in my coffee or which ever unless trash was stupid enough to fuck with the drink of gods is going to answer to me, just like you are you trash of a father" he smirks putting a hand on top of my fluffy hair as he says harshly "so mini trash you survived long enough to become a badass woman just like your mother i am glad Yuki" i grin at him before flipping the Varia leader a flaming bird which makes him laugh as mother wraps her arms around his waist having just finished giving the Varia their medicine.

I leave the newly awakened Varia to talk among themselves heading towards my brother who i grab by the ear dragging him back towards the rather crazy group just in time to stand beside my father with my hold on Giotto still painfully tight while we watch our mother beat the ever loving shit out of the Varia within the span of five minutes their all laying in pools of their own blood with mother standing over them while she looks pissed off as she says coldly "if you dumbass's ever fucking leave me alone again by dying like idiots I'll bite you to death yourself included Xanxus You Are Mine now then what do you all have to for yourselves" the whole Varia including their leader say as one "we're sorry for leaving you alone Nana" she looks happy with the response heading towards us leaving the rest of her family to pock themselves off the ground and out of their own blood.

Iemitsu decides now is a great time to wake up from his shell shock as the dumbass runs towards my mother with the intent to hug her only for him to stop before he can reach her when my father points his gun in the idiot blonde's face as he says seriously "lay a hand on or look at what's mine that way again and i am going to paint the ground with your brains Giotto being near her is one thing but You are trash and trash doesn't belong near my wife nor our daughter" both mother and i giggle at his words and the fact Iemitsu is even more stupid then i had thought possible as he says angery "Nana is my Wife not yours you traitor you well never have the Vongola rings or Nana" i gently push my brother towards our mother grabbing the gun my father isn't using to threaten Iemitsu's life with as charge it with my moon flames as i say coldly "come out now or i blast this dumbass's brain's sky high and i don't believe you want to find another to lead the CEDEF although might i put in a good word for ether of the Rain Arcobaleno or both they would make much better leader's then this unless idiot, what do ya say Ninth" out of the corner of my eye i see the whole Varia flinch including my parents at the site of Ninth walking towards me, only for the old man to stop a few feet away from me when a mist flame laced bullet hits the ground marking just how close he is allowed near me i see the barely noticeable shine of Chrome's sniper rifle on one of the class room windows.

Ninth's eyes flicker to my mate's and my own shared mist's location before his gaze returns to me as he says "it would appear that you have a mist you can count on even though i sealed your sky flames away what a strong sky you must be after seal the shattered TsunaYuki -" i cut Ninth off as i start to laugh a ice cold mad ring to it with my now pupiless silver eyes hiding behind my hair which is turning black as my soul cracks slightly from being this close to None as i slowly walk towards him while say "A Sky you say? - **ha ha ha-** how naïve of you to fool yourself into thinking i would continue being such a uncaring creature after what Reborn did to me, after what You did to me -! Ha Ha - i am not -" i fall to my right knee my hand covering my mouth as i cough blood if i wanted to i could touch Ninth's legs with my forehead with how close i am to the old sky who no doubt looks horrified at what he has done i can smell his guilt and other emotions pouring off him in waves.

The scent of mist, ash, metal and rain reaches my nose as i feel a familiar clawed hand rub my back only for the familiar one to gently lay my head on their lap soon after i stop coughing for a little bit as i notice my eyes are open but i cant see who is holding even as i say hoarsely "Chrome?" a flare mist flames tells me that it is indeed Chrome who has me as she says softly "you cant see anything at the moment can you?" she forces me to transform into normal form and my ears go back behind my head in destress as i force myself to bite back a sob while shaking my head slowly, making my mist tssk in irritation as she says "don't cry Yuki you shall still get to play our game i made sure of that i called the boys and before you yell at me they said they finished things on their ends" i hear my father and Varia growl or curse when snow starts to fall as the ground beneath everyone's feet turn into ice.

Mother flares her cloud flames as she says harshly "stay where you are all of you, this man isn't our enemy nor is the sun beside him so shut up and watch" a familiar layer of frost starts to cover me as Byakuran pulls off of Chrome's lap into his arms as he says coldly with a hidden undertone of worry "your very lucky Ninth didn't touch you or this wouldn't work such a reckless Angel i have let me guess he called you a sky didn't he" i nod my head and i was going to bury my face into his chest if he didn't catch my chin in his clawed hand instead as he says slightly annoyed "Shoichi, Chrome do remind me to freeze ninth after this is over" Byakuran uses his tails to hold me while one of his hands keeps my head from moving by holding my chin while his other hand is hovering over my eyes as his snow flames dance across his hand and with us so close i can smell our very small amount of sky flames begin to form around us which even together is less then a new born's but even so both our elements still flare their flames covering ours in a protective manner they know how fragile we are and both of us trust Shoichi and Chrome not to break ether of us.

After ten or so minutes i am able to see again clearly out of my right eye while my left eye is slightly blurred i nuzzle Byakuran's mating mark though his clothes as i say "i really hate sky's" he chuckle's fondly at my words as he mirrors my actions by nuzzling my mating mark while he says amused "by how pissed your half brother looks you needn't worry over Ninth again shall we watch the sky's fight among themselves Angel?" i nod my head calmly as Byakuran, Chrome, Shoichi and i along with Giotto's guardians, my parents and the Varia as Giotto burn's Iemitsu's right shoulder having try'd to stop the younger sky as he says harshly "get out of my way trash or i am going to turn you into ash, it's his fault along with the Sky Arcobaleno their the reason why my big sister hates sky's" my father raises an eye brow as he leans close to my mother as he says "i don't care if the brat is Vongola tenth or not I'm blood adopting him as mine after all he is your son isn't he nana?, plus he doesn't appear to have gained any of that trash's traits he acts more like you anyways does he have a cloud secondary?" mother smiles warmly at her husband nodding her approval and i send my father a grateful look before turning my gaze back towards Giotto.

As my little brother stands toe to toe with Ninth as he says "i know Yuki would never lie to me about flames at the very least like when she told me fur years ago what you did to her what that trash over there allowed you to do to my big sister, but its one thing to hear you say it out loud and to see such a strong woman by brought to her knees because of what you did to a former sky you make me sick" i feel my eyes narrow in awe at the site of the cloud and sky flames pouring off my normally very gentle brother then it hits me like a bat to kneecaps Giotto is a inverted cloud like our mother who has a dark bloodthirsty smile on her face as we watch Giotto dodge his soon to be former father's attack grabbing the older man by the throat as he snarls at the pile of ashes formerly known as blonde idiot as Giotto spins on his heel burning Ninth's cane when the man try's to freeze him in the same manner he did my father, Kyoya appears beside us with a slightly sleepy Riku on his back as she says tiredly "Papa, Mama why is uncle beating a old man into papa's ice battlefield?" the looks of pure shock on Ninth's, Giotto's guardians, my father's, and the Vaira's face's that i have a daughter must be a surprise for some reason it only gets worse when Giotto says in a dangerously yet gleeful way only a cloud could "Riku sorry to wake you up but you see this old man?, he is the Ninth boss of Vongola and he broke your mother he hurt her very badly and tell my dear niece what do we do to those who hurt family?".

Byakuran, Chrome, Shoichi, Kyoya and i are all basically purring when Riku now fully awake and alert walks towards her uncle leaving foot prints of sky-wraith in her wake as she forms an icicle like dagger in her left hand while she says with a predatory glee "is the one who broke papa here too? we can have our own game uncle Giotto since we're not allowed to play my parents game" Byakuran and i choke on air and both Chrome and Shoichi are looking at Riku with pure shock none of us knew Riku could tell we were both broken and Giotto whips his head around glaring at Byakuran as he says though bared teeth " **Who** " i flare my moon flames in challenge as i bare my fangs at Giotto then with a dangerous insane razor sharp edge to my words as i say calmly too calmly "The Sky is **Mine** back off" both my brother and my daughter take a step away from me instinctively even though they are not any where near me at the moment before they lock eyes nodding to one other as they start torturing the Ninth before they combine snow and freezing sky flames to compactly freeze Ninth.

However not five minutes later while everyone is talking about the fact that ether Giotto has a niece or the leader of the Varia has a granddaughter both in the form of Riku who is once again in a nearby tree with Kyoya due to crowding this time, but the fun ends when a portal of night flames appears beside Ninths thick ice prison the sound of chains makes Byakuran tightens his hold on me as our elements stand in front of us snarling their flames flaring in a dangerous manner and knives of ice form my mate and i as Byakuran glares at the portal of night flames with ice cold glowing eyes.

Thank you for reading and please review :3

-Cliffhanger time- ;3


	10. To Begin A Game

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

 **Disclaimer** I own nothing, i repeat i do not own anything else besides my own ideas and my oc's, so that means all the right's to Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any of the crossover's in this fanfiction every single right goes to there're original owner's.

 **Remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone* *"words on paper"* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking, -place/time- and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Nanimori high school time 11:59pm-

-Chrome's pov-

Before the first foot of the night flame user hits the frozen ground i use my mist flames to forcibly send Kyoya and Riku home while sending Byakuran and Yuki to Yuki's apartment which is a six day trip from Nanimori without mist or night flames to shorten the trip, Shoichi uses a thin layer of his sun flames to melt away Kuran's ice battlefield along with the knives he ended up leaving behind when i sent our broken sky's away, Shoichi and i calmly walk past the others standing calmly in front as a 25 year old man with long back length brown hair that turns black near the middle then the end in a tight braid, he is wearing a stone gray suit with black under shirt, black dress shoes, a perfectly done black necktie the Vindice night ring on his right middle finger, a stone gray fedora with black ribbon but it is the enraged cold filled look in his black eyes that makes me want to shot him with my sniper rifle.

But i reframe from doing just that as i tilt my head to the side slightly while i say calmly "good evening Vindice is there anything i or my husband do to make this rather strange visit of yours go smoothly perhaps hand the Vongola ninth over to you quietly for his crimes of trying end the life of Xanxus who was kind enough to come here in person to wish my husband and i congrats on the news of our first child only to be attacked by Ninth instead, so shall we make your job less painful in the long run?" Shoichi with a simple flick of his left wrist sends a picture of Riku at six weeks along flying towards the night flame user, who looks at the picture with almost child like curiosity before his flicks the picture of our niece back to my husband who puts Riku's picture away as the night flame user looks at me with slightly softer black eyes as he says calmly "please their is no need to call me by my title, call me Fuuta are you hoping for a boy or a girl Mrs.-" Fuuta trails off not knowing what to call me.

I keep the hate i have for this man from showing itself in any form as i give him a small smile while i say gently "Mrs. Beelzenef but you can call me Nagi and call my husband Shino, we are fine with ether so long as they are healthy" everyone else looks confused as Shoichi grins good naturedly at Fuuta when he says calmly "Nagi i well send Ninth ahead of me however i have a very dangerous criminal to put to death before i take my leave to deal with Ninth as well as my other work, and i fear this man is far to mentally unstable to be left alive thank you for your offer to help but perhaps it would be better if you remain with ether Shino or your sky, this man is a sky and he has killed without regret no doubt he wouldn't even shed a tear at killing a pregnant mother because she try's so bravely to help" Fuuta use's night flames to send the frozen Ninth to the Vindice prison in his world.

Only for pitch black eyes to widen in horror when i tell him we don't have a sky both Shoichi and i even go as far as to let Fuuta feel for a bond of any kind when he finds no bond he apologizes to us for assuming we had a sky then soon after Shoichi gives Fuuta his second number for the burner phone he got for our game with making the man we hate promise us to call my husband should he need help to which Fuuta nods his calmly before he disappears into another poral of night flames and only then do i allow myself to take on a truly mad unholy smile showing to many fangs as Shoichi hands my clawed hand in his own mirroring my look perfectly as he says with a darkly with a gleeful mad undertone in a broken up mix of different languages so one knows what he is saying "i gave Fuuta the location of the Arcobaleno and told him they would be more then happy to help don't you think it'll make our game even more **_Interesting_** no doubt both of them while enjoy the new players in our game".

A shooting star catches my eye as i say just as insanely with the same mixed language pattern "To begin a game one must be willing to anything within reason however to begin our game we are more then just simply willing to go beyond all reason, shall we begin the game Shoichi" i don't need to look away from my husband to know that the smile on our faces have made everyone else very uneasy among other things no doubt but both of us ignore the others as i use my mist flames to appear inside Yuki's living room leaving everyone else back in Nanimori because the only person we care about in Nanimori is Riku nether of us care about anyone else but our sky's, even while their child is only exception to this rule of our's but Riku has her own elements that shall protect her and besides she isn't apart of our game unlike the four of us.

Byakuran and yuki gain bloodthirsty mad smiles fill of fangs after i use my mist flames to show them what happened after i sent them away but even as they look at us in approval of our actions nether Shoichi nor i are able to keep the worry from showing in our eyes or from flowing to our Sky's though our bond, when they feel and see our worry both sky's glare dangerously at us as they together unholy glee "stop it both of you none of this worrying bullshit from ether of you it's far too late for any of us to be worrying our health at least the four of us know the rules of our game now then shall we teach everyone how to begin a game of hide and seek first?" Shoichi and i give into our sky's madness willingly, lovingly and happily because at the end of the day we're just as insane as our sky's as one another and we all prove this by pressing a large red button of the moveable controller sitting on the coffee table at the same time.

Not a minute later does a load boom sound from the west and the four of us start laughing, cackling, chuckling or purring with gleeful, wildly insane joy as a single train of thought cross's our bond and our minds [ ** _let the game begin_** ] i look out side the window and i see a fading sky orange mushroom cloud towering over the tree tops in the west smiling like hungry shark.

-place the Arcobaleno meeting shrine- -time unknown-

-Fuuta's pov-

The only thought that cross's my mind as i drag myself out of the remains of the shrine along with the Arcobaleno is maybe i should have accepted Nagi's offer for help after all, but it's too late now and the fact my new allies think i did this only proves my point as i glare at them coldly while i say in a harsh drawl "oh yes it was all me because i just love blowing myself up along side allies so fucking much" everyone looks between Reborn and i who simply raises an eyebrow at me challengingly which doesn't surprise me in the least due to fact i just sounded very much like my late father and by default this worlds version of him, thankfully Luce being the controlling woman she is claps her hands while she says "alright everyone calm down i am very certain that Fuuta didn't have anything to do with the person who just try'd to kill all of us a orange bomb of some kind, now then have anyone done able to get into connect with Tsuna or Skull yet? we're going need all of us to here as a family".

I cant help but feel sorry for this worlds versions of my mother and my grandfather having to deal with Luce as their sky and i wonder if this world's Tsuna is also a female and married to Reborn my thoughts are cut short as Verde says calmly "i was able to get Skull to be here by tomorrow and Colonello was able to finally get ahold of Tsuna who shall be here in three days due to being in Germany at the minute, i am i right to guess we are waiting here for them to arrive?" Luce nods her firmly and i try to hold back the growl of irritation about the fact not only by i have that dammed fox to hunt down and skin but now i also have a attempted murder to catch as well.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	11. Hide And Seek

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

 **Disclaimer** I own nothing, i repeat i do not own anything else besides my own ideas and my oc's, so that means all the right's to Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any of the crossover's in this fanfiction every single right goes to there're original owner's.

 **Remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone* *"words on paper"* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking, -place/time- and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place unknown time 9:09pm-

-No one's's pov-

Not even two seconds after her arrival everyone watches skull go to stand beside the clearly annoyed woman who is glaring hatefully at Reborn even as Luce says "Tsuna stop glaring at Reborn none of us have the time to fight among ourselves, now let me introduce you to Fuuta, and this is Tsuna she is my moon guardian as well as the moon Arcobaleno" a cold silver gaze travel's lazily towards Luce as Tsuna says coldly "just make sure to keep your very costly guard dog far away from me, if Reborn gets within touching distance of me, no one not even the night flame user well be able to do anything and i well not be held responsible for what ever happens to him, Now why am i here Luce it has been four years since you interfered, so please do inform me as to why i should give any fucks about someone bombing this hellhole with you inside it, why should i help you Luce we both know i destroyed our bond after your interference that day".

Fuuta and everyone but Luce, Reborn and skull gain confused looks on their faces once Tsuna see's the looks she smirks coldly "Skull knows everything due to him ether being told by me or finding out for himself so his lack of reaction i understand, how ever i am surprised you didn't tell the other Arcobaleno what your guard dog was doing to me up until Arctic almost killed him only for you to save Reborn, tell me Luce do you know how many people Skull killed when i told him you saved Reborn?, Skull went to the nearest prison and killed everyone inside all the prisoners, the guards, the warden, the visitors, all 214 people died because you just had to save the man who raped me many times in the past, no wonder Skull hates you **almost** as much as my husband does, so tell me why should i do anything other then walk away, why should i help you find your would be murder?".

Hot, burning, wild sun flames begin pouring off Reborn with each step the hitman takes towards Tsuna who simply looks at him in a bored manner "Tsuna tell me where your freak of a husband is so i can kill him and while i am taking out the trash i well destroy that hell spawn you call a child that you refused to get rid of four years ago, and then after words we take the black hair dye out of your hair before you marry me like you should have" a dark scowl appears on her face, eyes glowing dangerously "my name is Not Tsuna, my hair is not dyed it is now naturally black, and i'm not telling you shit you loathsome Dog-" Fuuta stands between both of the moon and sun Arcobaleno as he says "Enough of this nonsense, there is work to be done, and i haven't nether the time nor the patience, to deal with two grown adults fighting like school children!" only Skull knows her well enough to be able to see the flash of malevolent that cross's though glowing silver eyes as her sharp as glass gaze is locked solely onto Fuuta's back which is facing her.

"Yuki please remove your flames from both Fuuta and Reborn" glowing silver eyes roll in irritation the slightest movement of her wrist and threads made from silver flames fly off both Reborn and Fuuta before fading away into thin air everyone looks at the moon Arcobaleno shock as she says bluntly "only because you called me by my name and not Tsuna that's the only reason Skull, now let's just get this bullshit over with shall we everyone?" before anyone else can do or say something stupid Yuki begins to swirl on the balls of her feet flaming threads of moon flames flying off her gracefully moving form.

The threads fan out weaving between the others who are watching in disbelief when form a moving image of a tale figure wearing a cloak as they place the bomb under the shrine, the figure removes their hood answering a phone call the wind playing with spiky white hair, only for the phone to shatter into lots of pieces when it freezes solid not even four seconds into the call, the figure doesn't even bother with their hood as they turn on their heading towards the stairs then disappearing from view, but Yuki swirls the other way rewidening the image until their is a clear view of the figure's face a 30 year old man a purple tattoo under his left eye, his white fox ears are pressed flat against his skull in destress, hard, ice cold pale lavender eyes filled with silent rage.

All eyes follow Yuki as she cradles the left cheek of the image for the man who blow up the shrine "Arctic?" the disbelief, the deep betrayal both clear in her voice her eyes stop glowing and the image disappears into nothingness, Fuuta breaks the silence the sound of enraged growling with a background sound of chains rattling "that man's name is not Arctic, his name is Byakuran Gesso, he is a dangerous sky who is from my own world i was about to kill him for the death of my father, whom Byakuran murdered with his sky flames but he escaped from our world to this one, tell me what is this dangerous criminal to you Yuki?" silver eyes are soon hidden by black bangs.

Yuki starts shaking heavily but the next action shocks the Arcobaleno none of them expected tears to start pouring sorrowfully from over shadowed silver eyes "my husband Arc-Byakuran is my husband" slowly Fuuta takes one step after another towards her as she says brokenly "are you going to harm a already dying woman?" her question makes Fuuta pause suddenly mid step.

Black eyes widen before turning ice cold as Fuuta says "what do you mean by dying, how you are dying?" a pained smile appears on Yuki's face as she holds the place where her arm would be "let's just say i have my reasons to despise any and all Sky's, i use to have both my arms, my hair wasn't always pitch lack, i am dying due to the selfishness of sky's and a cracked soul to which there is no care, before i die i want revenge" Fuuta thinks for a few minutes before nodding his head "then let's find out where Byakuran is hiding" Yuki ignores the worried looks of Skull and the other Arcobaleno instead informing the last place she saw Byakuran was in Germany, so that's more then likely where they should look first.

-place the rooftop of Yuki's apartment time 10:10pm-

-Byakuran's pov-

After taking a rather long drag of my cigarette i continue going though the plans in my head their orders and the stages where they take place, making sure that none of us missed anything it would no be our plans nor our best interests should things not go according to plan.

And not for the first i wonder in the last four years, if Riku well be alright Yuki and me being here with her in the soon to be future, but i brush my worry off once more, knowing worrying over something that is going to happen regardless of who wins the game, all i can really hope for is that the winner is not Tsuna.

Thank you for reading and please review :3


	12. Pawns

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

 **Disclaimer** I own nothing, i repeat i do not own anything else besides my own ideas and my oc's, so that means all the right's to Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any of the crossover's in this fanfiction every single right goes to there're original owner's.

 **Remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone* *"words on paper"* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking, -place/time- and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-three months later-

-place Italy time 5:30am-

-Fuuta's pov-

I find it very hard to stomach the fact that not only have i been here for three months, but even worse still i've started to care about the woman who willingly married my father's murder, another version of my mother one who is not my mother in any way shape or form, and dare i even say it even myself?, that i've fallen in love with the wife of another man, a woman who is dying, the woman who is walking beside me right now.

i am ripped out of my thoughts when i see Yuki hold her chest tightly as she heads towards the ground and she would have smashed her face in had i not grabbed her around the waist pulling her against me with me holding all of her weight easily mostly due to worrying amount of weight she has lost as of late "n-no not yet, it isn't over yet there is no wi-" she doesn't get finish instead coughing blood into her hand, which along with her fingers, feet and toes have all turned black looking like someone burnt her, and she said she can no longer feel anything from the parts of her body that have turned black, no cold, warmth, pressure, pain, numbness she feels nothing it's been this way for the last four weeks.

And yet Yuki refuses to stop she doesn't even sleep anyone or maybe she can't sleep anyone rather then won't, and i begin to wonder if i should tell her how i feel about but once again i choose not too, as i carry Yuki to the café where this world's Arcobaleno are meeting to inform everyone if they found Byakuran, who was sited in Italy almost a week ago at the same time as when a bomb went off in the hotel we were all staying in.

A tap on my shoulder brings me out of my thoughts once again and i finally notice that not only have we arrived at the café but Yuki and i are sitting at a large table with Arcobaleno, i turn my gaze to the person who tapped my shoulder and to my surprise it's Shino wearing a waiter's uniform looking at both Yuki and i with an odd look in his eyes, "Mr. Beelzenef it has been a long time, is there something you need?" Shino turns his gaze fully towards Yuki as he says calmly "yes it has been a while hasn't Fuuta? and i was going to take your order, …...but i think it would be better if i give the lovely lady a check up".

before i or the others can say or do anything Shino takes Yuki's hand looking over and examining her hand along with her bare feet-toes, after words he brings out a stethoscope and using it to listen to her chest listening for something a deep frown appears on his face as he says "honestly Yu between the two of you i don't know who is more worse off, and with the sapid speed it's progressing there is not going to be enough time, there's no time left" Yuki's black bangs over shadow her eyes tears start going down her cheeks.

Shino beats me to the punch as he pulls the emotional woman into his arms "s-so it's plan B then?" the only answer that is given is a single nod of Shino's head as he puts his left hand over Yuki's eyes sun flames blazing to life making everyone else expect the woman i love tense, if anything she tilts her eyes closer to the flames as the now irritated Shino says "your eyes, you've been starting to loss site in them again, Yu i don't..." her face is completely blank while she cuts Shino off as she says seriously "three days" Shino doesn't say anything else as he continues to heal Yuki's eyes.

Ten minutes later Shino leaves saying her needs to get some things from the store for his heavily pregnant wife, Luce breaks the silence first "Tsuna who was that man?, why didn't you tell someone your eyes were failing, and what did you mean by three days" only onw of Luce's questions is really a question and i am beginning to understand why no one in my family ever liked Luce and i cant help but agree completely, but Yuki stares at the bitch of a woman in a bored manner as she says calmly "names not Tsuna, i know Shino and his wife Nagi rather well having introduced the two of them, my health is none of your damm business Luce i believe that's Shino's after all he is my doctor, and as for the three days remark i guess you all well have to wait and see for yourselves".

None of them look happy with the answers they were given both Skull and i hide amused smirks behind our drinks while Yuki eats a Cheese Danish the three of us ignoring the stares from the Arcobaleno, although i do see Reborn looking at Yuki in a rather sickening and possessive manner the same look he always gives her when ever the two of them are in the same room together and if he try's anything lets just say Reborn well find out why i am the third leader of the Vindice in my world, not that any of anyone in this world but Byakuran knows who i am.

-time skip three days later-

-place unknown-time 7:00am-

-Fuuta's pov-

My goal is right in front of me a few feet away there sitting on a park bench snow falling around him even though it is mid spring, and yet i cant take a single step towards him is it because he might be right about the fact he wasn't my fathers killer?, the burnt blackness of his hand, fingers, feet, toes and around his eyes, or is it because Yuki is limping tiredly painfully towards him her blackened hand out stretched to take his out stretched right hand.

That must be why i still don't move when Byakuran gently helps Yuki sit down on the bench beside him Yuki rests her head tiredly on his shoulder she doesn't even seem to notice the snow falling onto her in fact it almost looks like she welcomes the coldness as her eyes close, gaining a raspy chuckle from Byakuran while he grabs a cigarette out of the pack with his fangs.

He doesn't get to light it Yuki beats him to it by lighting it with her moon flames he smirks slightly while he says hoarsely "your still too good to me SnowAngel even after all these years, did you have fun? you seem tired" Yuki intertwines their clawed fingers her eyes still closed "silly ArcticFox that's my line, you know what i did have fun, and look who's talking you look like your about to knock on the grim reapers front door, just to ask if he has a spare pack of cigarettes" Byakuran doesn't say anything he simply finishes his cigarette, however the second the cigarette bud hits the ground a gun shot rings out and Luce hits the ground dead due to a clean headshot.

Byakuran snaps his left clawed fingers and two knives made of solid ice appear floating above him they fly at a speed too fast for me to see and Reborn hits the ground dead a knife in his skull the other knife in his heart, his voice is still hoarse as he says coldly "be happy i don't have any time left to play with you or your sicko, rapist ass Reborn, or maybe just maybe this could have been fun" Yuki tightens her hold on his hand as he starts coughing blood into his free hand, the burnt black starts appearing on both their necks and faces and also travels farther up their arms.

And when Shino and Nagi who is clearly not heavily expecting appear beside both of them using mist, i cant help my reaction i fall to my knees it's too heavily, the realization of what really happened that day that Byakuran couldn't have killed my father, because a sky killed him and the dying man in front of me isn't a sky anymore, Byakuran even said it wasn't him that he wasn't a sky, i grind my fangs together in rage now just having finally realized that not only has my time in this world been a waste of time, but more importantly i played right into Byakuran's hands including my having fallen in love with his wife, but my meeting Shino and Nagi when i first arrived in this world.

Every single person i've worked with or have met in the last three months since the very first day, all of us have been players in Byakuran's game and none of even knew any better we thought were doing something meaningful by chasing him throughout the world for the last three months, but in the end we weren't players we didn't even know the rules of the game we never knew was happening all around us, no we were nothing more then pawns, and now the only thing left to do is wait to see who the players of this game really are.

A flash of white light and burning heat appears in front of the bench that Yuki and Byakuran are sitting on, pale lavender eyes now darkened by hate are locked on the two large masses of white flames but it's what Byakuran says next that makes my heart freeze as he says coldly **"Hello Tsuna** ".

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	13. To The Winner Goes?

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

 **Disclaimer** I own nothing, i repeat i do not own anything else besides my own ideas and my oc's, so that means all the right's to Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any of the crossover's in this fanfiction every single right goes to there're original owner's.

 **Remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone* *"words on paper"* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking, -place/time- and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place park time unknown-

-Fuuta's pov-

My breath is caught in my throat as white flames die away to reveal a flaming large black wolf male with flaming black eyes, a pair of large flaming silver/golden angel wings then on a chain around his neck hanging is his wedding ring from when he was alive, beside this wolf is another slightly smaller one, a flaming dark brown female wolf with a Tri colored/cloudy white eyes, a pair of large black/purple/orange angel wings and toxic green lightning like scars on her left leg/ankle and her chest/ribs/back, then on a chain around her neck hanging is her wedding ring from when she was alive.

Byakuran keeps his hate filled dark lavender gaze locked solely on my mother's flaming form even as he says seriously "Chrome, Shoichi go stand behind the bench and watch most importantly don't let them touch you they're no longer among the living" Nagi and Shino who have apparently have been Chrome and Shoichi this whole time do as their told and i watch with the remaining Arcobaleno from a safe distance, as Byakuran says harshly "you'll need to come to us, our legs aren't working like they used too, but then again you already knew what would happen the last time we talked one week before your death, i bet you got a sick joy at the fact i even showed up before you died on your deathbed didn't you **Tsuna"** he spats out my mother name like something it's bad, sickening, vile even, which is something i find very odd mostly due to the love he was always known to have for her during her life.

my parents sit side by side almost close enough to Yuki and Byakuran to be able to touch them then a voice i having heard in a very long time rings out as my mother says "those markings, the scent of blood and death clinging heavily too you, what did you do? and i see you still care about me enough to marry a copy from another world no less" yuki tightens her hold on his hand and he does the same while the clearly pissed off man, bares his fangs dangerously "Leave my Angel out of your fucking bullshit Tsuna, and you know damm well what we did, Ninth shattered Yuki's soul with his seal and you, you Tsuna shattered mine by breaking our promise the last time we talked, you broke a sky's promise and because you died every single amount of the backlash was forced onto my dead rainbow and me, both of us were broken, we knew we would never live to have our revenge so we fused our almost none existent souls together thus we formed a sky strong enough to not only hold two elements, but to survive this long but we aren't able to survive any longer our time is up, now why don't you tell Fuuta over there who really killed Renato after all we both know it sure as fuck wasn't me".

My mother's ears go behind her head in rage? as she bares her fangs at the pair of former sky's then it clicks inside my mind that my mother knows the rules to the game because she is the only player, only when i see Byakuran smile a too wide smile full of fangs which is mirrored by Yuki, chrome and Shoichi as the former sky says "we win Tsuna" both my parents move forward as if too touch the both of them to kill them.

To stop them from winning but they already have, that only becomes even more clear to everyone watching as both of my parents end up on the other side of the bench having gone right though the four of them, i see Shoichi, chrome, Byakuran and Yuki all start to fade away in wisps of feather like wisps, Yuki mouths out a name to me and i give the slightest nod of my head, letting the woman i still love know i heard her soundless request to which she gives me gentle yet remorseful smile, as her husband smiles sadly at me while holding her Shoichi and Chrome both have a hand on each of their shoulders, and i cant help but wonder what the fuck is happening to the four of them.

And judging by the pissed off forms of the flaming wolves that are my parents i'd say ether it isn't good or that that they won the game and my mother proves this as she says harshly "Fuck i knew he was smart but i didn't know Byakuran was this smart! not only do i need to somehow tell our son that im the one who killed you, but we lost the game all because the four of the destroyed their souls completely so now when we get home we cant even beat the shit out of them for answers or anything because their not going to the life stream, i knew he was pissed but to do all this just to get back at me is fucking insane!" they disappear in a flash of white flames more then likely headed back to the life stream.

Not that i really care for some reason at the moment maybe due to the fact after i die one day and join the life stream then i well get my answers one way or another, no the only thing i care about is finding out who and where Riku Gesso is to inform them of what just happened, and strangely enough it's Skull who informs me that he knows the person Yuki wants to know about all of this i open a portal of night flames right into the mans Livingroom Skull steps though first and i close the portal behind me leaving the remaining Arcobaleno to do as they wish in Italy.

A four year old kitsune female with Byakuran's white hair and Yuki's silver eyes she is wearing a black dress with no shoes on her clawed feet, her white ears are alert an forward while her long furry white fox tail is laying across her lap while she sits beside this worlds Kyoya on the sofa, i see Skull holding a woman with long black hair and steel gray eyes wearing a black-gray-jade kimono she has tears running down her cheeks as she hits his chest with her fists but the worlds strongest cloud does nothing to stop the clearly upset woman he just lets her hit him while he whispers sweat nothings and sorrowful apologizes to her.

The four year old girl looks at me as she says knowingly "i am Riku Gesso, so your Fuuta my father's hunter my parents and my god-parents leading pawn in their game, if you return to me what's in your right pocket i well tell you something weather what i tell you is good or bad is up to you to decide for yourself" i reach into my right pocket pulling out three rings one white ring made from solid ice more then likely snow flames and the reason it was snowing at the park, one silver ring made from Yuki's moon flames, the final is a great surprise to me, because i know it's the mare sky ring but something is wrong about with it, the once purely silver wings of the ring now with the right wing now being golden-yellow i feel Shoichi's sun flames while the left wing is indigo mist flames no doubt Chromes own flames, and the once bright sky orange gem now very badly cracked white-silver swirls though out the whole gem with small barely noticeable sky orange shine-tint to the gem.

I tilt my to the side slightly in confusion at the strangeness of the mare sky ring but even though i am very confused at the moment i still head Riku all three rings Riku hands Kyoya the silver ring and she keeps the ice ring then both of them put the rings on the ring fingers not before Riku holds the mare ring between the claws of her right thumb and pointer finger as she says calmly "adults are silly right Kyo? if my parents had let me help them by giving them my sky flames then they and their two elements would still be alive, instead of my mother and father dying from their souls finally shattering into a thousand pieces Shoichi and Chrome both went with willingly to their deaths by destroying their own souls, and like grains of sand from an hourglass that has been broken, and once there is no way to turn back the hands of time to put things back the way they once were" Riku gives me a knowing as she puts the mare ring which for some odd reason returns to it's original state no longer broken and the colors are the right ones now.

Riku holds out rainbow thread to me while she says "here this one works the same way as the thread you used to get here go home Fuuta your time here is over and as such you are no longer a pawn in anyone's game except your own unless you'd would like to stay to watch from the best viewing place in this world when it comes time for me to play my own game" my pitch black eyes mirroring the milky-way galaxy down to the last star using my power as the ranking child i am now able to see all the lies, truth and a good amount of Riku, however their are two truths that make me smile gently as i say proudly "to think that any sky could be strong enough or even would lay their claim to me has always seemed strange, impossible even to me and yet here you are trying to do just that and actually succeeding in such a feet, but i cant stay not even for you although shall return in time to not only watch your game but to help in the game as well, after all what rain in their right mind wouldn't be right beside their sky as they destroy a world or six, see you later Riku" i open a portal of night flames under my feet and i land in my world inside office only to go back to my newly found sky's world at the site of my office filled from floor to celling with paperwork, but not before leaving the ring of night with my grandfather knowing he'll take uyp leadership of our family again because i am never returning to my world ever, some would say i am pulling a Byakuran but that's not truly what i am doing i am only doing what i want for a change of pace and that's to day destroy worlds beside my sky and fellow elements.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3

I really had a lot of fun writing this story :3


End file.
